The process by which the mammalian immune system recognizes and reacts to foreign or alien materials is a complex one. An important facet of the system is the T cell response. This response requires that T cells recognize and interact with complexes of cell surface molecules, referred to as human leukocyte antigens (“HLAs”), or major histocompatibility complexes (“MHCs”), and peptides. The peptides are derived from larger molecules which are processed by the cells which also present the HLA/MHC molecule. See in this regard Male et al., Advanced Immunology (J.P. Lipincott Company, 1987), especially chapters 6-10. The interaction of T cell and complexes of HLA/peptide is restricted, requiring a T cell specific for a particular combination of an HLA molecule and a peptide. If a specific T cell is not present, there is no T cell response even if its partner complex is present. Similarly, there is no response if the specific complex is absent, but the T cell is present. This mechanism is involved in the immune system's response to foreign materials, in autoimmune pathologies, and in responses to cellular abnormalities. Much early work focused on the mechanisms by which proteins are processed into the HLA binding peptides. See, in this regard, Barinaga, Science 257: 880 (1992); Fremont et al., Science 257: 919 (1992); Matsumura et al., Science 257: 927 (1992); Latron et al., Science 257: 964 (1992).
The mechanism by which T cells recognize cellular abnormalities has also been implicated in cancer. For example, PCT application PCT/US92/04354, filed May 22, 1992, published on Nov. 26, 1992, and incorporated by reference, discloses a family of genes that are processed into peptides which, in turn, are expressed on cell surfaces and lead to lysis of the tumor cells by specific CTLs. The genes are said to code for “tumor rejection antigen precursors” or “TRAP” molecules, and the peptides derived therefrom are referred to as “tumor rejection antigens” or “TRAs”. See Traversari et al., Immunogenetics 35: 145 (1992); van der Bruggen et al., Science 254: 1643 (1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,774 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,871.
Other families of genes encoding TRAPs are also known in the art, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,166 for information relating to MAGE-1 TRAP and TRAs; Lucas et al., Cancer Res., 58(4):743-52 (1998), Chen et al., PNAS, 95(12):6919-23 (1998), Jungbluth et al., Int. J. Canc. 94(2):252-6 (2001), Jungbluth et al., Int J. Canc. 99(6):839-45 (2002), Chomez et al., An overview of the MAGE gene family with the identification of all human members of the family. Cancer Res. 2001 Jul. 15; 61(14):5544-51, Rimoldi et al., cDNA and protein characterization of human MAGE-10. Int J Cancer. September 9; 82(6):901-7 (1999), Lurquin et al., Two members of the human MAGE-B gene family located in Xp21.3 are expressed in tumors of various histological origins. Genomics. December 15; 46(3):397-408 (1997), De Plaen et al., Structure, chromosomal localization, and expression of 12 genes of the MAGE family. Immunogenetics. 40:360-269 (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,872 issued Dec. 7, 1999, PCT/US98/08493 filed Apr. 24, 1998 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/501,104 filed Feb. 9, 2000 for information relating to MAGE-C1, MAGE C2, MAGE-C3, MAGE-B1, MAGE B2, MAGE-B3, MAGE-B5, MAGE-B6, MAGE-A10 and MAGE A11 TRAPs and TRAs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,711 issued Jan. 5, 1996 for information relating to BAGE TRAPs and TRAs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,711 issued Jan. 5, 1996 for information relating to tyrosinase TRAP and TRAs; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/096,039 and Ser. No. 08/250,162, for information relating to GAGE TRAP and TRA, and; U.S. application Ser. No. 08/316,231 filed Sep. 30, 1994, (DAGE TRAPs), all the foregoing applications and patents are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,940, incorporated by reference, describes the MAGE-1 gene coding for a tumor rejection antigen precursor that is processed to nonapeptides, which are presented by the HLA-A1 molecule. The nonapeptides which bind to HLA-A1 follow a “rule” for binding in that a motif is satisfied. In this regard, see, e.g., PCT/US93/07421; Falk et al., Nature 351:290-296 (1991); Engelhard, Ann Rev. Immunol. 12:181-207 (1994); Ruppert et al., Cell 74:929-937 (1993); Rötzschke et al., Nature 348:252-254 (1990); Bjorkman et al., Nature 329:512-518 (1987); Traversari et al., J. Exp. Med. 176:1453-1457 (1992). Because different individuals possess different HLA phenotypes, identification of a particular peptide as being a partner for a particular HLA molecule has diagnostic and therapeutic ramifications, only for individuals with that particular HLA phenotype. Thus, there is a need for further work in the area, because cellular abnormalities are not restricted to one particular HLA phenotype, and targeted therapy requires some knowledge of the phenotype of the abnormal cells at issue.